forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Keaira Roshan
Appearance Slightly shorter than the average Hyallian woman Keaira is slender and her skin, while the burnished gold of her race, is paler due to a mostly indoor life. Her eyes are a soft gold color- almost buttery and features are soft with the gentleness of youth. She likes to wear her hair long, the blue black tresses are usually kept braided back but sometimes left loose to touch just above her hips. In public Keaira seems almost demure with keeping her face slightly averted. This is mostly to avoid discomforting those with her obvious disability. Personality Tenacious, empathic, stubborn, and gentle are all traits often used to describe the young Queen. She possesses a innate strength only those shunned by society can truly understand. Openly giving she believes a queen's role is to serve her court and she is strong to protect those she loves from emotional trauma as well as physical. History Queens are rare in any line; more so in lines that tended to favor Priestesses or Black widows. The first Queen born to her family Keaira quickly became the favored child, grandchild, and niece. A status that faded quickly by the time she was a six months old. Where most babies engaged openly with sights and objects dangled before them Keaira focused mainly on sounds. Her hands clumsily waved at passing shadows. There was something wrong with the golden child. Healers were consulted up until her 10th birthday when the pronouncement was made. The little queen was mostly blind. A crushing blow in an already harsh political climate. The dreams of the family advancing forward further on the back of her dominance were crushed and for the most part she was forgotten by the women of her family. The men, her father and uncle, however took the time to help teach her craft. Despite eyes that saw only dimly her mind was quick and she was happy to learn. The old ways were quietly taught to the cast off Queen and no one really paid attention. After all she was blind, useless for a court, and the men were welcome to amuse her. At the age of fifteen her father and uncle were taken away by the Queen's guard under charges of sedition. While her Aunt gave an accounting of her Uncle no one stood for her father. Either way both were lost and Keaira turned further into herself. The rebellion came and the screams on the streets had her hiding with her Aunt, Mother and cousins in the attic of their home. The screams on the street were enough to drive her to sobs yet she held her silence. It did them no good as the raiders entered their home. Sweeping through as an avenging wind priceless heirlooms were shattered, drawers ripped from their housings, and belongings riffled through. Then they were found. A virgin Queen, a witch, and Black Widow- a great find for these would be conquerors. What they did not expect was for all of them to fight back; or her cousin Damien Roshan to throw his lot in with them allowing Keaira to escape even as her Aunt and Mother were captured and slain. Recent Events Having escaped Keaira took refuge with a few of Damien's close friends from the court. These rough males for the most part found the little blind female harmless if not endearing. While the months of instability within the rebellion were tense and fraught with danger Keaira managed to hold to her hopes that everything would start to settle. Eventually they were discovered and the queen was forced to abandon her sanctuary with her cousin. Both fled to the Red Moon house and took sanctuary. Damien's protection saw them at least settled even as their mutual friend Tamar Arryn brought Keaira's presence and plight to the attention of the new rebellion leader Christoff L'Louche. While Keaira found Christoff abrasive she took refuge in his home with her slowly forming court. Plans began to form and the three of them (Keaira, Tamar, and Damien ) began to search for support to put Keaira up as city Queen. Once her court was formed through introductions, formal balls, and chance Keaira's closest circle began to address the issue of her virgin night. Reluctantly the queen agreed with all of them thinking to avert potential tragedy instead of bring it upon them.. Thread Timeline # The Blind Queen # Dinner with the Family # ...Of Mice and Men # Persecution # Arrival # Confessions in Safety # The Darkest Night # A New Start # Random Encounters # Auspicious Introductions # Party Planning # A Night to Remember # Bailed Up Over Breakfast # Cracked But Not Broken Category:Characters